potter_encyclopaediafandomcom-20200214-history
Severus Snape
- Chapter 32 (The Elder Wand) Shrieking Shack, Hogsmeade, Banff, Scotland, Great Britain |blood=Half-blood - Chapter 28 (Flight of the Prince) |marital=Unmarried - Chapter 2 (Spinner's End) |alias=*The Prince *The Half-Blood Prince *The Potions Master - Chapter 8 (The Potions Master) |title=*Professor *Potions Master |signature= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |hair=Black |eyes=Black |skin=White |hidef= |family=*Tobias (father) *Eileen (mother) |hidem= |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus=Doe - Chapter 33 (The Prince's Tale) |hidea= |job=*Potions Master *DADA Professor - Chapter 8 (Snape Victorious) *Hogwarts Headmaster - Chapter 9 (A Place to Hide) |house=Slytherin |loyalty=*Lily Potter *Albus Dumbledore }} Professor Severus Tobias SnapePolish Harry Potter Wiki (9 January, 1960 - 1 May, 1998) was a British half-blood wizard, a bachelor and a loyal member of the Order of the Phoenix. For most of his adult life he was a spy against the Death Eaters, for whom he had originally served, carefully concealing the most important information whilst imparting just enough knowledge that he could pretend to still be loyal to Voldemort. Biography Early life Pre-Hogwarts Severus Snape was born on 9 January, 1960 to the pure-blood witch Eileen Prince and the Muggle Tobias Snape. Tobias, it soon transpired, was an abusive alcoholic, and disliked nearly everything; he abused his wife and neglected his son. Tobias would scream at Eileen whilst their son crouched, unnoticed, in the corner. Around the time that Severus was ten years old, Eileen began returning anger to him, and the ensuing shouting matches were very loud and stressful. Consequently, Severus began to sneak out of the house, his absence transparent due to his parents' fights, and would watch Lily Evans, a rather attractive red-headed girl who lived on a nearby street. In the summer before he began attending Hogwarts, it was with some trepidation that Severus dressed in his finest (and still ridiculous-looking) clothing, including smock and a thick, overlarge black jacket, and resolved to speak to her. His chance was given when Lily's sister, Petunia, asked her how she could move a lily's petals about without touching them, at which point Severus revealed himself from the bush behind which he had been hiding and announced that she was a witch. Although she was at first offended, she soon became interested in the topic, and welcomed him. Thereafter, Severus and Lily spent large amounts of time together, and indeed it seems that the next month revolved around her. They held many discussions about magic on a filthy, littered riverbank under a willow tree . On a few occasions, she invited him to her house, and on one such visitation the two discovered that Petunia had been writing to Professor Dumbledore, begging him to let her go to Hogwarts as well. First year On 1 September, 1971, Severus and Lily finally boarded the Hogwarts Express, the great scarlet steam engine that would take them to Hogwarts. Lily had been crying because her sister had called her a freak, but Snape calmed her by reassuring her that they were finally headed off to the school of magic. They found a compartment that was occupied only by two other boys, and held a quiet conversation until Severus mentioned his desire to be in Slytherin House, where his mother had been. Thereafter, their two compartment-mates ridiculed Severus until he and Lily left. Once they got to Hogwarts, Severus was disappointed and slightly heartbroken to learn that Lily was sorted into Gryffindor, while he, Severus, was sent to Slytherin. Fifth year Over the next few years, Severus's love for Lily would grow, and in a desperate bid to impress her he begun to spend time with such wizards as Avery and Mulciber, both of whom were terrible Dark wizards even at their young age[http://www.mugglenet.com/jkr/interviews/dh-webchat.shtml MuggleNet Interview with JKR]. This only served to disgust Lily more, as they had attacked her friend Mary Macdonald. She was especially disgusted by their use of Dark Magic and Severus's agreement with that kind of enchantment. When she brought this up to him, he tried to compare his use of the evil arts to James, Sirius, Peter and Remus's sneaking around at night under the full moon, something that upset her further as she did not think he was taking her seriously. Following their Defence Against the Dark Arts Ordinary Wizarding Level examination, Severus was publicly bullied by James and Sirius, who only stopped when Lily intervened - Chapter 27 (Padfoot Returns). After graduating, he, for unknown reasons, returned to the house on Spinner's End, which he filled with shelf after shelf of leather-bound books. He did nothing to update the dilapidated, threadbare old furniture, and indeed the place had a distinct air of neglect, perhaps because he was so rarely there. Severus began spying for the Death Eaters on the Order of the Phoenix, eavesdropping on a prophecy made by Sybill Trelawney to Albus Dumbledore, but luckily he only heard part of it before being forcibly ejected by Aberforth Dumbledore. Upon relaying everything he had heard to his master, he was shocked and horrified to learn that Voldemort planned to hunt down Lily, her husband James and son Harry. He arranged quietly to meet Dumbledore atop a hillside on a cold, dark and windy autumn night, and revealed his treachery. He offered to switch allegiances, working for the Order against the Death Eaters, and disgusted Dumbledore by his revelation that he had asked Voldemort to spare Lily's life for her son's. End of the war Severus was devastated to learn of the Potters' deaths; slumped forward in a chair in Dumbledore's office, his sobs were inhuman, his pain intolerable; he now looked as though a hundred years of misery had passed since the night on the hilltop. He shouted at Dumbledore for speaking of Lily's eyes, and it was through a haze of pain that he saw what he had to do; live on to protect Lily's son from the Dark Lord on that fateful day when Voldemort returned. This he did, despite becoming rather suicidal and depressed, demanding that Dumbledore never reveal this small portion of good about him. Physical appearance Snape had extremely greasy, oily black hair that leaped wildly about his face - Chapter 28 (Snape's Worst Memory). His eyes were black as coal, and resembled tunnels in that they were cold and emotionless. He had extremely pale, slightly wrinkled skin''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film). He walked with a twitch that recalled that of a spider, and was slightly jumpy even when motionless. Personality and traits Severus was, in his youth, a very compassionate and eager boy. He was often neglected and took very desperate measures to receive the attention he craved. He was quickly hurt but even more easily appeased, and seemed uninterested in anything that did not directly related to him. Upon the death of his only true love and her husband, he became severely depressed, and no longer cared about his physical appearance, leaving his hair to grow down to his shoulders and become even more oily than it had in youth. However, he became more self-assured and confident in adulthood. He was brave, standing up to even the most ruthless of Death Eaters and exchanging confidences at the risk of his own life. He was fiercely loyal and very protective, and was eventually described even by those who hated him as the bravest they ever had known - Epilogue (''Nineteen Years Later). Magical abilities and skills *'Charms:' By his first year, Severus had invented a number of useful charms and curses, such as the Sectumsempra Spell, Levicorpus Spell and Muffliato Charm - Chapter 28 (Flight of the Prince). *'Occlumency' By 1981, Severus had been able to protect his mind. He could protect his mind from both Dumbledore and Tom by that time. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Pottermore'' Notes and references Category:Wizards Category:Males Category:Slytherins Category:Deceased Category:Half-bloods Category:Death Eaters Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Spell inventors Category:Headmasters